Attraction
by DiamondGirL12
Summary: Wren is a 100 year old, forever angsty teen vampire just trying to make it through eternity. A few things bug her. One being those often hard to deal with mortals. If mortals were so annoying, why was she suddenly attracted to one? Please R&R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**er...I was limited to 255 characters, so here's the full summary the way I wanted it:**

_**Wren is a 100 year old, forever angsty teenage vampire trying to make it thru eternity. There are a few things that bug Wren. One being her suddenly evasive boyfriend. Another being those pesky, intruding, nosey, and hard to deal with mortals who always have the wrong ideas about vampires. If mortals were such a pain, why was she suddenly attracted to one? Wren's strictly vampire life is suddenly turned upside down by an extremely attractive mortal boy.**_

**This is my first FanFic ever. I'm a little nervous, and self-conscious, but let me have it. My grammar suck, as you're probably about to find out, so it'll be nice to call me out on it. **

**This is not based on any book I've read. This is the only place I thought was appropriate to post it. Well, enjoy...**

-

I hate vampire movies, and this was apparent when I turned off the TV. My younger sister, Amy, got annoyed and yelled at me, "Hey! I was watching that!" She got up from the couch she was lying on and snatched the remote from my hand.

"If I have to watch another movie where a vampire explodes at the sight of sunlight, I'm going to flip," I complained.

"Well, what can you do? That's Hollywood for yah," she said shrugging her shoulders and flopping back on the couch.

Yah. Hollywood and their stupid interpretation of our kind. First off, anybody who got staked in the heart is bound to die anyway.

Second, it's physically impossible to burst into flames when we go into the sun. We have reflections (thank god), and we don't coil away from religious artifacts. I love garlic, though my sister is ironically allergic to it. And we don't sleep in coffins.

Granted, having to drink blood is pretty weird, but some of the myths have to be true somewhere. Especially our enhanced abilities like hearing, speed, strength, smell, and night vision. Just one of the perks of being a so called "vampire".

Oh, and mind control to help us deal with our unsuspecting meal. It's kind of become unnecessary since the invention of blood banks, but it comes in handy when you want to take a quick bite. You don't want who ever you're sinking your teeth into to know what you're doing to them. And you certainly don't want them to feel pain.

When Amy turned the TV back on, a vampire was just struck in the chest with a stake and burst into dust.

Amy laughed, "Oh my god. That's so ridiculously funny."

"Ame, get real," I told her, exasperated. I wasn't gonna sit here and watch such disgrace on screen. I got up from my chair and headed to my room.

As I walked up the stairs, I heard my sister let out another hysterical laugh. I rolled my eyes. _A vampire probably got sprayed with holy water, or something._ I thought to myself.

In my room, I plopped onto my bed and dug my head under the pillow to drown out my sisters laughs. No use. She purposely went into my head and laughed, mockingly. She can be so immature sometimes. _  
_

_Shut up!_ I told her._  
_

_Whatever._ She replied._  
_

_Stay out of my head! _I hissed._  
_

_With pleasure._ I couldn't tell, but I'm pretty sure she stuck her tongue out at me.

I love my sister, I do. She's my best friend. But, even best friends can annoy each other. Especially when you've been friends with them for decades.

I let out a sigh and peeked at the clock from under my pillow. Twelve Thirty-four A.M. I sighed again and put my head back under the pillow. It's twelve thirty-four A.M. on a Friday night. How lame is that?

There's no use in sleeping. I haven't slept a wink in years. It's just one of the downsides of a vampire. We don't sleep. It's never really bugged me, but try filling 24 hours a day, 7 days a week with something to do. You'd get pretty bored yourself.

Without taking my head out from under the pillow, I reached down into my pocket to retrieve my cell phone. I brought it under the pillow and flipped it open. The numbers and screen illuminated to allow me to dial. Speed dial number one.

Eli, my college boyfriend. My college boyfriend who I've been dating for a year. My college boyfriend who I've been dating for a year and hasn't been returning my calls.

It rang. I knew what to expect. His voicemail. Of-course.

This would be the third voicemail I left on his phone today. It would be my hundredth in the last two weeks.

It's starting to get old, and frustrating. Up until two weeks ago, we've been on the phone everyday. What's the deal?

"Hey, babe. I guess you're out, or something. At least one of use is having fun. I really do miss you. It would be nice to know if you missed me, too. Anyway, I called hoping that I could actually talk to you, and not your voicemail," I paused. "But who am I kidding right? I'm just your girlfriend who's still in high school. Your big shot college ass probably doesn't have time to talk to me anymore."

I could feel my anger rise as I took my head out from under my pillow and sat up on the bed. "Look, Eli. I love you, but I can't just sit around waiting for you to return my calls. It's been two weeks." I leaned back on the headboard and added, "I've had it. Don't expect me to pick up if you call." In my haste, I hung up and threw the phone at the end of my bed.

I put my head in my hands and slid down on the bed to lie on my back. _I am _not _going to cry. _I told myself. I can't let this get to me. He probably has a perfectly good explanation for not calling me back. _But it's been two weeks! Who doesn't call their girlfriend back in two weeks?_ Frustrated, I slammed my fists down on the bed.

I told myself that college is demanding and he was probably very busy. _HA! Whatever._ I took that thought back. Who was I kidding? Eli could miss class everyday, and still graduate. He's done it before!

I'm not kidding you. He really has done it before. And so have I. After a few decades or so, education isn't exactly a priority anymore. It just becomes a hassle. You can either pass, or fail. It's easy to do either way. I'm not gloating or anything. It's just that, when being taught the same lesson over and over again in the course of a hundred or so years, you're pretty much set in the Education department.

So, why do we still go to school? Oh...you know, to keep up appearances for the unsuspecting mortals who know nothing of us vampires. I mean it would be pretty awkward to have your neighbors wonder why the kids next door aren't going to school. They'll start to talk and gossip like there's no tomorrow. It shouldn't bother us since we'll probably be on the move again in about seven or eight years.

Anyway, back to Eli. I tried to find reasons why he wasn't returning my calls. Could this be the end? The end of me and Eli? The thought of it hurt to much, so I dropped it. There's gotta be another reason.

Something's up, and I intend to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

A moment later my sister came into my room and found me sitting on my windowsill looking out into the night sky.

"Hey, is everything ok?" She asked me. I sensed a change in her tone. Concern.

"Yah. I mean, no. I don't know." I answered.

"Well, which is it?" She asked with a laugh.

I turned my head to look at her. My expression must have given me away.

"Has he called you yet?"

I looked down at the knees I was hugging and shook my head.

Amy walked over to me to place her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Wren. I'm Sure he would call if he could." She rubbed my shoulder for reassurance. Obviously, she didn't know about my recent suspicion.

"Look, there's no use in just sitting around here and mopping around. Mark just called and invited us to join him at the club in about thirty minutes."

First off, I wasn't mopping. Second, "You mean, he invited you. I don't want to be a third wheel. You guys go ahead. Have fun," I told her.

"Are you Sure? You know I don't like seeing you like this."

I looked up into Amy's eyes. She wasn't wearing her contacts, so they were nearly all white. The only thing visible was the constricted pupils in the center, hightlighted by a slight hint of a milky pale blue where her irises should be. She was hungry.

I smiled and assured her that I was ok. I looked back out the window. Amy kissed the back of my head and walked out of the room. It's times like this that remind me why I love her so much.

I heard my sister turn her radio on in her room. She was going to take a while to get ready. After all these years, she still feels like she had to look her absolute best for Mark.

Our parents were out for dinner, so Amy turned up the volume. A moment later I heard my brother, Ian, pounding on her door. "Would you turn that down," he yelled. "People are trying to sleep," he complained. It was sweet of him to have consideration for our neighbors.

The volume was turned down a smidge, and I heard Amy yell through the wall, "You happy now?"

Ian groaned, "NO!"

"Well, too bad!" She replied

"Don't make me..." Ian didn't have to finnish his sentence because a second later the volume went down a considerable amount.

I heard Amy swing her door open. "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"Since you weren't going to turn it down, I did it myself. I don't want another visit from the cops," he explained.

"Well, it's not my fault our neighbors are such lite sleepers, or the fact that they sleep in the first place," Amy said to defend herself. I kinda had to agree with her latter argument. Sleeping is for losers. Oh, excuse me, I mean mortals. But, whatever. Ian still had a point. If we want to blend in and get a long in this world, we had to have a little consideration for the damn mortals. Blah, blah, blah. We still have problems with that little undeclared, though appropriate, rule.

"Sure, it isn't," Ian said sarcastically. "And I'm sure it's not gonna be your fault when Mom and Dad ground you again like last time."

"Screw y--" She didn't finish what she was gonna say, because just then the door slammed. Probably in her face, because I doubt she slammed it herself.

The following sounds confirmed that doubt. There was heavy stomping, a bed squeaking, and a muffled frustrated scream.

On the other side of Amy's door, I heard my brother heading back to his room, whistling happily.

My happy family.

I guess you're wondering what just happened. Well, along with our enhanced abilities, we may also posses one unique skill. One that another does not posses. It is possible to meet someone with the same unique skill you do, but it's rare. I've only heard of one said event taking place. My parents.

They are both healers, and have become the best doctors around. You would think that such a gift to heal illnesses could attract a lot of attention. It will. That's why they lay low when it comes to healing illnesses. As much as they would love to heal all the sick people that come for their aid, my parents has to have limitations.

As you witnessed earlier, my sister is telepathic; meaning she can read minds. Oh, not in the way you think. She doesn't constantly hear people's thoughts. I would imagine that that would probably get a bit confusing for her. She has to will herself to read a mind, which she tries not to do a lot of to respect other people's privacy. She also projects her thoughts, which can get annoying, but useful when trying to communicate secretly or across the room.

My brother is telekinetic. He can move objects with his mind. That explains how Amy's music was turned down, and how her door got slammed. A pretty nifty trick for a lazy person. I'm not calling my brother lazy, just lucky.

What's my unique skill, you ask? Well, you're about to find out.

I decided to check my email in hopes that I might have one from Eli explaining his whereabouts. Here's to wishful thinking.

The room started to spin as I was making my way to the computer. I closed my eyes to avoid the dizzying effects only to open them again to find that I wasn't in my room anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a crowded room of people. It was dark. Strobe lights, and lasers flashed all around. I could feel the beat of the music, but I couldn't hear anything. The people around me were dancing. Bodies were gyrating, and grinding. I looked around and noticed Amy and Mark standing at a bar. I was making my way toward them when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. A slight tingle went down my spine. Only one person gave me that sensation. _Eli._


	3. Chapter 3

Before I can turn around to see if it was Eli, I was back in my room. I didn't stop to second guess myself. I had to go to the club with Amy tonight.

I looked at the clock on my table. Shit! How long have I been out? Amy's gonna leave for the club any minute!

I ran for it, and grabbed my leather jacket off the hook behind my door, slamming it behind me.

"Ame! Amy! Wait up!" I yelled hopping she hasn't left yet.

I just caught her running down the porch steps when I swung the front door open and yelled after her, "Amy! Wait!"

Startled, she turned around. I saw the smile pulling at her mouth. "What made you change your mind?" She asked laughing at the sight of me hurrying to put my jacket on.

I was straitening myself out into my jacket, but said nothing.

She didn't need to read my mind to figure it out. She knew me all to well. "You had a vision, didn't you?"

I smiled weakly and bit my lip.

"I thought so," she said surely. "What did you see this time?" She asked as we walked to the car.

I hesitated to tell her. It was embarrassing enough to end up tagging along to the club anyway. Especially after I so sternly turned down her offer. "I thi--"

"Oh my god! Eli's gonna be at the club tonight?"

Damn. She beat me to it. "Hey! I was gonna tell you myself!"

"Well, you were taking to long to answer," she said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and drive already."

Amy laughed as she started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. I spent the whole ride to the club going over the me vision. I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. All the worry, anger, and suspicion about Eli not returning my calls disappeared.

Maybe he was there to apologize. Maybe he was there to personally explain why he's been out of touch. Maybe...maybe he was there to break up with me.

"I don't think he's going to break up with you."

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts. She obviously read my mind again. I shifted in my seat to face her. "You think so?" I asked.

"Yah. I mean, I don't even think he knows you're going to be there tonight," she continued.

"That's true," I realized.

Wait. If Eli didn't know I was gonna be there, what was he doing there in the first place? Was he there with a date? Is he seeing someone behind my back? A guy does not go out to a club alone unless he has a date, or is looking for one.

"You're going to the club alone," Amy pointed out.

Ugh! "Would you stop that?" I commanded. "I'm not going to the club to find a date. I'm only going, because I know Eli's going to be there."

"Right. Well, I'm pretty sure he has a perfectly good explanation about everything when you see him."

I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms around my chest. "He better _have_ an explanation."

---

We waited in line as we watched the bouncer check everyone's ID card to make sure that the people getting into the club was at the right age. It was an age that was not on our drivers license, but who would believe us if we told them that we were a lot older than we lead on?

"Which one of use is going to deal with the bouncer this time?" Amy asked me as we got closer to the door.

I rolled my eyes, and groaned, "I don't even want to bother with him. You do it."

We finally made it to the front of the line. The bouncer looked us up and down like he didn't need to see our ID to know that we "weren't old enough." I rolled my eyes again.

I watched Amy narrow her eyes at the bouncer as though she was reaching deep within his mind for something. Her face relaxed when I saw the bouncer's eyes glaze over. He took a look at our ID, and nodded with approval.

I chuckled to myself. It can't get any easier than that.

Amy locked her arm around mine to lead me into the club. It looked exactly like it did in my vision except this time I can hear the loud music playing. We both craned our necks and stood on tippy toes to look for a familiar face.

"I see Mark. He's over by the bar," Amy yelled over the music.

She had already left my side before I can pick up on Mark's location. I was trying to catch up with Amy when I felt someone grab my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

This was it. My body tensed. A mix of emotions started to stir within me. Anxiousness, anger, excitement, relief. I smiled and bite my lip in preparation to turn around and face him.

I knew that once I face him, I would have to look up. Eli was at least a head taller than I was. A perfect fit for times when I tucked my head under his chin in an embrace. I pictured us in that embrace a few seconds from now. I took a deep breath.

Complete and utter disappointment filled me when I came face to face with a guy who's expression was equally as shocked as mine. Realization seemed to loom into his expression while mine remained exactly the same. _Who the hell was this? Not Eli. A...a stranger?_

I shook my head to get a hold of the current situation. He was yelling something over the music, but I couldn't quite hear him.

"What? I - I can't here you," I yelled, shaking my head and gesturing to my ear.

He smiled and nodded his head. My body suddenly stiffened when I notice him start to lean in. His head inched closer to mine. Close enough to see eyes with the brightest shade of blue. Our right cheeks were within inches of each other. I inhaled sharply. My nose was suddenly filled with a spicy, rust scent that almost made me dizzy with pleasure, longing, want.

I felt a pain in my chest when I noticed I wasn't breathing. I opened my mouth to let out the air I quickly inhaled moments ago.

A heard a voice, deep and clear over the music. "I said, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," the stranger told me.

We both took a step back to face each other again. Everything started to make sense. Disappointment sweeping over me again. _Not Eli..._

I laughed weakly and nodded as I mouthed the word "OH" in realization.

For a moment, we stood there awkwardly looking at each other. I wondered what else this stranger could want from me, but also wondered why I couldn't just turn around myself. There is certainly nothing else I could do for him. He wasn't Eli, and I didn't want anything else to do with him. I think...

I jumped when I felt a tug at my elbow. It was Amy, thankfully breaking the awkward attraction between this stranger and I. We smiled before we turned away from each other. I let myself steal another glance at his eyes. Deep and mysterious, but bright with color. I couple steps away, I turned to take one last quizzical look at my stranger.

"You ok?" Amy asked, probably sensing my distraction.

I wasn't quite paying attention, because I was still trying to process what happened in the last five minutes. "Hmm?"

"Who was that?" She asked leading the way to the bar and Mark.

"I don't know, but I think I was wrong," I said, finally snapping out of it.

"Wrong about what, hun?" She rose to give Mark another kiss.

I looked at my sister, stunned. "Er...never mind," I said when I noticed the couple looking intensely into each other's eyes. It seems that she's was now the one who was distracted.

I guess it wasn't the right time to include everyone else in my own misery and confusion.

"Come on. Let's dance," my sister suggested seductively to Mark.

"You gonna be ok on your own?" She asked me as she started to drag Mark out to the dance floor.

"Yah...yah. You guys have fun," I replied.

My sister blew me a kiss and disappeared into the crowd. I shook my head laughingly and turned to face the bar to order whatever they had on tap.

Just when I was about to signal for a bartender, there was already one right in front of me with a martini. He placed it in front of me, and I looked at him curiously.

"Compliments from the guy across the bar," the bartender explained, nodding his head back to the general location of whoever bought me the drink. A martini? I mentally scoffed at the drink. One thing you have to know about me: I do not drink martinis. _Hello?_ Do I look like a blonde wearing Dolce & Gabbana, and five inch stiletto heals?

I glanced over to immediately spot a guy staring directly at me. Holy crap. It's the guy who mistook me for someone else. The stranger. My stranger.

For some reason my heart beat sped up again, and breathing became hard. He raised his glass to me, and smiled. _Am I melting? I feel like I'm melting. Snap out of it!_ I thought to myself, giving myself a mental slap. I rose my glass to thank him from a distance.

I stuck my index finger and thumb into my drink to fish out the olive, and pop it into my mouth. Then I downed the martini in one gulp. My stranger raised an eyebrow in a seemingly impressed expression. I smiled coyly, and slightly leaned over the bar to order a drink of my own from the bartender, all the while never taking my eyes off my stranger.

He was watching and questioning ever move I made. The bartender quickly prepared my simple drink. A shot of whiskey. I grabbed my drink as soon as it was placed in front of me, and gave my stranger a playful look before I knocked back my drink. I slammed my glass back down on the counter.

The bartender was good at his job. He filled my glass instantly, and I raised it to him to thank him. I glanced back to my stranger to notice his eyes still locked on to me. The same blue eyes that was still visible from a distance. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

Then it hit me. A sudden wave of guilt. What the hell was I doing? Flirting with a complete stranger like that. I quickly turned away from the bar to face the dance floor. I gave myself the task to spot Amy and Mark in the packed crowd to try and distract me from my own thoughts.

My mind betrayed me by flashing assaulting images, and senses: a hand softly running down my cheek. I tried my hardest to shake the thoughts from my head. No luck. They kept coming at me. A collage of images in disarray. Frustrating me, confusing me, pleasing me. My hands running the length of someone's back. A face that still remained a mystery was buried in the curve of my neck, pressing soft kisses that sent tingling sensations down my back. Every breath I took sent me drowning in the most tantalizing aroma of spices.

I immediately brought myself back to reality, trying to focus on the people on the dance floor, still in a slight daze. My eyes began to sting, so I blinked to moisten them. Big mistake. Images began to harass me again: my hands tangled in his hair, urgent lips pressed against mine. Hands on my waist, trying to bring me closer. I tightened my grip on his hair and reluctantly pulled him back to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes lazily looking back with passion.

My eyes shot back open. I frantically looked around to find myself back in the club. My breathing was heavy. It was as though I just sprinted a lap around a track. I quickly made my way through the crowd in search of the bathroom. The images from my vision started to replay vaguely in my head. _Where was the damn bathroom?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I've been busy. Enjoy chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up soon after. **

-

I splashed my face with cold water in hopes to clear my mind from the images that flashed before my eyes out in the club.

My grip on the porcelain almost crumbled in my hands. I let go before I did anymore damage to the sink. I reached up to dispense the paper towel to wipe my face. Just then, the door to the bathroom swung open. My sister. She rushed to my side instantly.

"I saw you suddenly take off. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," I lied.

"You didn't look fine, and you don't look fine now."

It occurred to me that she might try to read me because I wasn't telling the truth, so I had to guard my thoughts before she, too, saw those images.

Amy looked at me curiously. "You're blocking me," she said tilting her head.

I smiled, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Really. I'm fine. Just a little...tired." I told her, realizing what I just said. What was wrong with me? I can't even get my excuses straight.

"Right. Tired," Amy said through narrowed eyes.

"I mean, hungry. I'm just hungry," I quickly corrected myself.

Amy's eyes eased in comprehension. "Well, Mark and I just got a bite. You want us to find you one? Or-"

"No," I cut her off. "I'll get it myself. Thanks."

"OK," Amy sighed.

I was glad her interrogation of my well being had ended. She turned to the mirror, and took her lipstick out of her pocket for a retouch while I wiped the smudged of eyeliner on the corner of my eyes with the paper towel.

"So, who's the guy?" She asked looking at me in the mirror, and startling me.

_Crap._ I thought I was blocking her from my thoughts. I guess she caught me off guard. It's time to play the dumb card. "Uh...What guy?" I asked a little shakily.

"The guy you were talking to out on the dance floor. Right after we got in?" She cleared.

She didn't read me. She didn't see the images. _Phew..._

Then I remembered why I tagged along in the first place. I explained to Amy how my vision was wrong, how Eli wasn't going to show up at all tonight, and that _the guy_ mistook me for someone else. I intentionally left out the part when he bought me a drink...and the flirting. If you can call it flirting. Can you?

"Aw. That sucks. I was looking forward to bashing his face in for worrying my sister so," she said, ending the sentence in a really bad British accent and looking at me with mock worry.

We laughed. "I would have loved to see that," I said a little sarcastically.

"But that guy you were talking to was pretty hot." She rose her eyebrows a couple of times.

I was shocked. "Dude! You have a boyfriend!"

"Dude. So do you."

"I wasn't checking him out, and I hardly talked to him at all," I reminded her.

"Really? You should've."

"Amy!"

"What? I'm just saying. For a mortal, he's not bad looking."

_No. He wasn't bad looking._ I thought to myself.

"Too bad he is mortal, though," she added. "It'll be tough being in a relationship with him."

"That's true." She had a point. It's bad enough that we have the power to control every move they make, it's even worse to try and keep what we are a secret from them. We can't risk our true identity for the sake of a relationship with a mortal. It's just not smart.

I sighed. "Come on, then. Mark's probably starting to get lonely without you," I said teasingly as I headed for the door. I reached my arm back, and Amy took hold of my hand, giggling.

"Shut up!" She said playfully.

We headed back out into the club to meet Mark back at the bar. My new plan, since Eli wasn't going to show up, was to score myself a quick bite before we left.

Amy and I were arm in arm when she suddenly stopped in our tracks.

"Hey! What - " I was about to ask her what the hold up was when I noticed Amy's eyes were wide.

"Mark is with someone," she explained, tightening her grip on my arm.

I smirked, and started to tease her. "Aww. Is someone jealous?" I looked over I saw who Mark was talking to. Amy wasn't jealous that Mark was talking to a girl, because he wasn't talking to a girl at all. He was talking to a guy. Not just any guy. _The Guy_. The mortal guy. The mortal guy that mistook me for someone else. The mortal guy in my visions that sent my pulse rate to go sky high. Although, I wouldn't know why.

This frustrated me. Why did this guy make me so anxious? He has nothing to offer me. Except, maybe blood. But that's it. Isn't it?

"Shit," I whispered under my breath, and yanked Amy back into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, demandingly.

"D - does Mark know him?"

"I don't know," she said a little annoyed. "I thought I knew all of Marks friends."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would have remembered _him_." Amy said, slightly opening the door to peek through. "Come on. Let's go put a name to that pretty face," she suggested.

"I - I don't know," I said nervously.

"Oh, come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom. She dragged me along all the way to the bar. I felt like a little girl being tugged along behind her mother. I was about to start whining, but all I did was grumble under my breath.

We made it there faster than I would have liked. I stood behind Amy in an attempt to hide myself; my side to her back. "Hey," she greeted Mark. She stood on her toes to reach for a kiss. "You miss me?" She asked him.

"Always," Mark replied.

"Who's this?" Amy asked, turning her attention to Mark's companion.

"Oh. Yeah." Mark started to introduce everyone, "This is Rylan. He's in my calculus class. Rylan, this is my girlfriend, Amy and her sister Wren." I winced at the sound of my name being mentioned. Amy stepped aside to uncover me.

I was pretending to rest my head in one of my hands to try hiding my face, but had to casually turn that shielding hand into a wave to greet Rylan. When I reached out to shake his hand I kept my head down slightly in hopes that he doesn't see my face and recognize me.

"Hey. Hi. Nice to meet you," I said quickly. Smooth. Very smooth.

My attempt to avoid from being recognized by this guy clearly didn't work, because a tone of recognition was immediately in his voice when he spoke. "Hey! It's you!"

I held back from wincing, and laughed nervously. I looked up at him and a slight tightening in my chest almost made it hard to breath. Those eye. That smile. Those lips.

"Sorry about earlier. You know, with the drink? I should have known better than to assume you were a Martini kind of girl," he apologized, looking me up and down. I guess he got the hint when I ordered myself those couple of shots of whiskey.

A quick look toward Amy allowed me to see one of her eyebrows rise. I felt a ruffling in my head._ I'll explain later._ I thought for her to read.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it," I assured Rylan. "Thanks, though. You really shouldn't have."

"It's no problem. My pleasure. And sorry about the other thing. I really thought you were someone else," he apologized again.

I just nodded, aware of the two audience members we had.

"Well," Amy spoke up. "Looks like you two have already been familiarized with each other, so we'll just let you guys get more acquainted. Mark? Dance?"

_No, no, no. _I pleaded with her with my mind, and my eyes. _Don't leave me._

It's was no use, because she already had Mark by the elbow, leading him toward the dance floor. "Nice to meet you Rylan. Wren..." She threw me a teasing wave before she turned around. _Looks like you got yourself a nice, tall drink. Get it, so we can go. You and I are going to have a talk when we get home._

I watched her walk away with incredulity. Did she just suggest me do what I think she suggest me do? I am not drinking from him! I can't! Because...because...I just can't.

I took a deep breath before turning back around to an oblivious Rylan, who was also watching Amy and Mark walk away. His gaze slowly turned to me, and a smile appeared on his face. _Exhale!!!_ I reminded myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: There are a few changes in previous chapters. In chapter 2, I change the way Amy's eyes looked in that scene. I also Changed Amy and Ian's powers. Just the name. I got telepathic and telekinetic confused. That should teach me to do my research before I start writing something, huh? Haha...**

-

_Breathe in, breathe out. Nice even breaths. There. Good. Just be cool_.

I slowly made my way back next to Rylan at the bar, taking a hold of the counter for balance. I was feeling a little wobbly. Something tells me it had nothing to do with Rylan's presence this time. Mostly.

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked.

I was startled out of my trance of self control. "What? No!" I said a little too quickly. He looked taken aback. "I mean. No, thank you," I said apologetically, hiding my chagrin.

"I'm sorry. Are...are you all right?"

"I'm fine." How many times have I used that lie tonight? It's seems to be the theme of the night. "I probably just need a drink."

"But, I thought you...you just said..."

"Oh. Uh..." Crap. I meant I needed blood. "What I meant was...no...I'll get the drink myself." Nice save. "Yah. That's what I meant. You don't have to get me another drink." I was laughing nervously as I signaled for the bartender.

"Oh. So, how long have you known Mark?"

"Um." About thirty years. "Quite a while, actually. Almost my whole life."

The bartender returned with my drink and I took one long pull. This relaxes me a little.

Rylan doesn't seem like he's going to leave my side anytime soon, so I decide to just go along with whatever tonight has to bring.

"How long have _you _known Mark?" I asked back.

"Just a couple of months, since the beginning of the quarter."

"I see..." I trail off, causing a kind of awkward moment. I didn't know what else to talk about. We stand there for a moment, and look back out into the dance floor.

Then it occurs to me. "Did you ever find your date?" I asked, because he seemed to be here with someone if he mistook me for another girl.

My question looked like it took him off guard. "Excuse me?" He asked, almost choking on the sip of beer he just took.

"Your date? The one you came here with? You thought I was her. I assumed who ever she was was your date tonight," I cleared.

"Oh, her. No. She's not my date. She's just a friend." I tried to ignore the weird reaction I had to his statement. "Actually, I'm here with a bunch of friends. They dragged me out tonight 'cause they think I needed a break from studying."

I nodded and ask, "What were you studying for?"

"A whole bunch of things, but mostly Calculus," he answered, looking a bit perplexed, looking out into the dance floor.

I followed his gaze. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, It's nothing, really. I'm just amazed at how easy this all seems to Mark. The college thing, I mean. From what he's told me, he's taking a few more classes than I am, and he doesn't seem to be struggling one bit."

I realize what it was Rylan was questioning. It's no surprise to me how easy it is to Mark. It's something no mortal can understand without further explanation.

"Well, Mark is just...gifted," I try to explain.

"More like a genius." We both laugh, but I was laughing for a whole different reason.

For the next twenty minutes we start up a conversation on basic facts about ourselves. I'm surprised how really relaxed I'm starting to feel. Like all the visions I had, and how I felt about those images never happened. The beer was taking on better, and better effects. Maybe I'll just let the alcohol do the talking, because I wasn't being much of a conversationalist a moment ago.

It turns out that Rylan is in his first year of community college. He's majoring in Neurobiology, so he's also taking a few science classes along with the calculus he has with Mark. I told him I was in my last year of High School which is nothing special. He understood seeing how he just left that stage of his life, and is glad he doesn't have to repeat it ever again. Lucky for him.

I don't know what it was that made it a lot easier to be around Rylan, so it didn't surprise me when, after a long string of endless easy chatter, he asks me to dance, and I accepted. I was already bopping my head to the music anyway. Why not?

I followed him into the crowd and he stopped somewhere in the middle. He turned around to face me again to take my wrist, and playfully spin me around. I giggled at this little maneuver. I was having such a good time. The music was perfect; fast, upbeat, and loud. We we're acting more like a couple of drunk friends goofing off than a couple like Amy and Mark. We looked over occasionally, causing us to roll our eyes at how intense the couple were dancing.

We were on our third song when Rylan spun me out. When he spun me back in, I collided gently into his chest. I was suddenly against him, our faces an inch apart, and eyes locked. There was something about those eyes that always made my mind stop in it's tracks.

The song changed. It was slow, rhythmical, no beat. That anxious feeling was back in the pit of my stomach and I tried to laugh it off, but my laugh came out sounding nervous. I removed myself from his embrace and signaled for us to return to the bar, but was stopped mid-turn when he took hold of my wrist. He pulled me back to him and guided the wrist he had a hold of around his neck. I wasn't aware of the expression on my face, but it seemed to make him laugh. He guided my other wrist around his neck while his own hands made it around my waist. I don't know if we were moving, but he leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "Relax."

I tried to relax. I tried to breathe. Believe me, it wasn't easy. I think the alcohol was starting to wear off, and something else was taking over; something familiar.

My arms were around Rylan, and I looked at Amy and Mark over his shoulder. Amy was looking right at me and flashed me a fang, hinting at the suggestion she made earlier. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

We were swaying along to the music - more like shifting - when I started to feel dizzy. I thought I was going to have another vision. Instead, a pain started to emanate from the pit of my stomach. I was wincing in pain, and my knees felt like they were about to give out.

Rylan was suddenly aware of my body going limp in his arms. "Whoa. Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't kno -" The pain in my stomach sharpened, cutting me off. I let out an agonizing scream, but it was muffled by a riff of a guitar from the new song being played. I was doubling over in pain, bent down clutching at my stomach. I know this feeling. This was not a good feeling.

"Oh geeze! Are you OK?" He help to straighten me into an upright position. "My God. You're pale." He noticed.

Shit. I knew as much. I looked up at him and saw his concerned face change dramatically. He let go of me and took a step back. "Y-y-your eyes. What's wrong with your eyes?" His own eyes went wide. "How are you doing that to your eyes?"

_CRAP!_ I forgot to put in my contacts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. I've kept you guys in suspence for far too long. Here it is...chapter 7. Sorry for the wait, guys. Been busy. Just to let you know in advance...Chapter 8 won't be coming along for q while either. Truely sorry it's taking me so long.**

-

I needed blood, and I needed it bad. The pain, the pale skin, and the eyes were all signs. Though, Rylan wouldn't know what they were signs of - which was good. Still, I had to get away from him. He was not safe near me. I could already smell the spice of his blood waft into my nose.

I had to lie. "They're my contacts. The strobe lights are having a weird effect on them." He looked a bit skeptical about that lie, but he took it.

Another wave of pain hit me like a ton of bricks. Rylan took hold of me again when I bent down to grab at my stomach, but I wouldn't let him. "NO! Don't!" I pleaded. "Leave me!" But I was the one to leave.

The pain was increasing every second. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed blood. I remembered there was a dark, secluded spot near the bathroom behind a pillar. I can grab a guy and take blood from him there. A pint should suffice until I can get a bag of blood from home.

I stood outside the bathroom waiting for someone to come out, still hugging myself tightly to bear the pain. The door swung open, and I hastily grabbed the guy by the shoulder and pushed him against a column. "Whoa, whoa, hey! Take it easy!" He cried out.

"Shut up," I demanded, and covered his mouth with my own. He tasted of vodka, and reeked of smoke, but I didn't care at the moment. His blood was all I wanted.

"This is more like it," he laughed, enjoying my mock assault on him. The guy started to loosen up, and already had his hands on my ass. This was my que to take control of his mind. His hands let go of me, and dropped to his side. He was starting to slide down the column, but I held him up by putting my knee between his legs. This made him moan. I rolled my eyes.

All right, time to get to it. I nudged his collar away with my cheek, and allowed my fangs to slide out and clamp onto his skin, aiming for the jugular vein. A thick, warm liquid poured into my mouth and down my throat. I could feel the pain slowly dissipate, and the constriction in my eyes eased.

"Wren?" My eyes shot open, and I accidentally clenched down harder on the guy's neck. My concentration wavered, causing the guy to let out a painful groan. I quickly returned my concentration on his mind to ease his pain again. "I saw you head toward the bathroom. I came to see if you were OK." That was the last voice I wanted to hear at the moment.

I unclenched my teeth and tried to block Rylan's view from the guys neck. A mix of concern and disappointment was on his face. "You don't need to worry. I'm fine now," I tried to assure him.

"Yeah. Looks like it," he snickered, and looked back and forth from me to the guy I had against the column. He was upset.

"Look. I'm sorry, OK." I stepped away from my unsuspecting victim. He seemed to be able to hold up on his own now.

"No. It's fine. It's not like I was expecting anything."

"I have a boyfriend," I quickly explained.

"Yeah. I can see that." He looked to the guy behind me.

"No. He's not my boyfriend." Woops. Big mistake. Rylan's eyes slowly shifted to me.

"Huh." His eyes narrowed. "Why am I not surprised?" He switched his attention back to the guy. "Hey, dude. Sorry to disappoint you, but she already has a boyfriend." There was no response. "Hey, did you hear me?" He reached out to nudge him on the shoulder.

"No! Don't!" I tried to stop him, but his nudge already sent the guy to topple over. "Shit. What's wrong with him?" We both went down to pick him up.

I tried to convince him, "He's probably just drunk."

"Hmph. You sure can pick 'em out, Wren," he falsely observed. Actually, he was right, on this occasion anyway. If I wasn't in such need for blood, I would have picked them out better.

Rylan tried to straighten the guy to sit up strait. "Hey! What are you doing?" I cried. I took a quick glance to see that the guy's collar seems to be hiding my bite marks.

"Relax. I'm just trying to see if he's OK."

"I'm sure he's fine," I tried to assure him before he saw anything else.

He looked back at me. "Made sure of that yourself, huh?" I let him make his insinuating comments. He had no reason to be mad, but he didn't understand. He would never understand.

"I can take care of him myself!" I pleaded, pushing him out of the way.

"Sure you can." He said sarcastically. I sighed and let it go. People coming and going into the bathroom strangely looked at the three of us on the floor.

Rylan commenced to slapping the guy on the cheek. "Stop that!" I demanded. The guys head tilted to the side, exposing the two puncture wounds. I hoped Rylan didn't see them, but...

"What the hell?" He cried.

...there were two streams of blood dripping down the guy's neck. I meant to take care of that, but Rylan's intrusion preventing me from doing so.

Rylan shot up straight, looking directly at the blood. Then he looked at me. "W-w-what did you do?"

I shouted the first excuse that came to mind, "Nothing!"

"That doesn't look like nothing!" He pointed to the guy's neck, still looking at me with eyes filled with skepticism.

"It's not what you think! Please, don't be alarmed."

"What I think?!" He asked incredulously. "You have no idea what I'm thinking right now. Or maybe you do." He narrowed his eyes, and took a step back. He was looking for something on my face; around my mouth? Probably trying to look for confirmation.

"No. It's not like that." I stepped forward.

"Stay back!" He warned, holding up a hand.

"No. Rylan, you don't understand." I reached out to him.

"I said, stay back!" He began backing into the crowd. One hand was shielding himself from me, and the other behind him, guiding his way. Shit! What am I going to do? I asked myself, panicked.

Wait! His mind! I can control his mind! Why didn't I think of it before!

I quickly concentrated, and followed him into the crowd. "Rylan?" I tested. Nothing changed. Every step I took forward caused him to take two steps back. Why isn't it working?

I tried again, and looked at him intensely. This seemed to alarm him even more, so he turned around, bumping into someone. Rylan shoved him aside and started disappearing into the crowd. Damn it! Something's not right. Why couldn't I control his mind?

"Hey!" Amy appeared out of nowhere. "Where have you been?" She had just been laughing, and was out of breath.

"Amy! Thank God! I need your help," I insisted.

"What's the matter?" She saw the urgency on my face and quickly looked into my thoughts. Comprehension appeared immediately on her face. "Wren, what did you do?"

I groaned. "Just help me!" I begged. "I can't seem to control him."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. Can you try?" I asked.

"Where is he?"

I pointed in the direction he took off to. He was pushing his way through a thick crowd exiting the club, looking back to make sure I wasn't right behind him. Amy looked in his direction, and concentrated really hard. She let out a breath like she's been holding it for a long time. "What's the matter?" I asked, and looked back to Rylan. Fear was still plastered on his face. I let out a breath of frustration, and began going after him. He managed to slip through the crowd, and out the door.


End file.
